Lunar Eclipse
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si dos personas jóvenes que nunca en su vida han experimentado el amor verdadero se encontraran? ¿Les suena típico verdad? A mí también. Pero y si esas personas se conocieran en un momento en el que casi es el fin de tu vida.
1. Lunar Eclipse

**Me puse a pensar sobre lo que pasaría si dos personas jóvenes que nunca en su vida han experimentado el amor verdadero se encontraran. ¿Les suena típico verdad? A mí también. Pero si esas personas se conocieran en un momento en el que casi es el fin de tu vida.**

**Esta fue la idea que vino a mí y sobre la que escribo aquí. La historia está acompañada de una canción de Super junior. Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes no.**

* * *

***Lunar Eclipse***

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tenía 20 años… y muchos podían decir que era afortunado debido a que tenía una buena posición social. Pero aun sin importar la cantidad de ceros en las cuentas de banco de mis padres, nada pudieron hacer cuando me encontraron un tumor.

"_Las estrellas en el cielo no están brillando_

_Sin ti, soñar es monocromo"_

— Cáncer. — había anunciado el doctor.

— Pero la ciencia ha avanzado mucho… ¿Verdad? —pregunté, pero el médico negó con la cabeza.

— El lugar en el que esta representa un riesgo. Aun cuando se someta a una neurocirugía no hay garantía de que salga usted con vida.

— ¿Cuánto?

"_El frio viento del norte está en duelo por el amor muerto_

_Woooo…. La separación está jugando."_

— ¿Disculpe?

— Pregunté ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

— No se puede saber a ciencia cierta. En estos casos la medicina no puede garantizar nada. Podrían ser meses… En el mejor de los casos años, tal vez 8, pero debe tomar la quimioterapia.

— ¿En el mejor de los casos? —repetí irónicamente.

— Eso sería en caso de que el tumor no crezca ni se expanda a otras zonas.

"_El dolor es lejano, un largo camino a la luna_

_Oh….el viaje de arrepentimiento"_

Después de eso y gracias a los medicamentos, pude continuar una vida normal o lo más normal posible. Los dolores de cabeza y el cansancio eran aminorados por las pastillas… y las terapias no fueron necesarias puesto que el tumor no crecía.

Mis padres buscaron otras opiniones, pero todas fueron igual de desalentadoras.

Así fue hasta que cumplí 24 años y mi vista empezó a fallar.

— Lo lamento Sr. Chiba, el tumor ya no reacciona a los medicamentos.

— Pues cámbielos. Deme otros, no importa que sean más fuertes. Sólo deme algo que calme el dolor.

— Sr. Chiba parece que no entiende, el tumor está creciendo y…

— No puede ser, estaba bien el mes pasado.

—Tiene que entender que ya sabíamos que esto podría pasar, usted era consciente de esto. Los tumores aún son un misterio para la medicina.

"_Por favor, Yo…"_

— Entonces… ¿No hay más que hacer? —

Estaba más que devastado, sabía que el Dr. Tomoe no era el culpable. Lo sabía bien, pero me resultaba imposible asimilarlo.

— Empezaremos con terapias más invasivas para ver cómo reacciona. Y como usted sabe, la radioterapia es bastante agresiva pero en muchos casos… es efectiva.

— Lo sé, pero esperaba no tener que iniciar con algo tan agresivo. Supongo que si antes hubiera pensado diferente, tal vez ahora no tendría el tumor.

Y podía ser cierto, hacía 2 años había tenido tanto miedo de someterme a ese tipo de terapia, la había considerado como un último recurso y de verdad que ahora lo era.

"_El amante soy, incapaz de cumplir por siempre"_

— No se castigue por la decisión que tomó… si me permite decirlo, hay muchos que aun cuando inician por la radioterapia no logran salir victoriosos.

— ¡Vaya consuelo!

**.**

**.**

El doctor Tomoe programó el inicio de las terapias para esa semana y para el jueves tendría mi primera sesión. En solo tres días mi vida daría un giro aún más drástico del que había dado hace cuatro años.

"_Por favor, ayúdame a reflejar la visión de mi vida en la luz de la luna roja"_

**.**

Ese día me levanté cansado, no había podido dormir mucho, aunque últimamente no lo hacía. Los dolores de cabeza llegaban mayormente durante la noche y esta no fue la excepción. La vista cansada y borrosa era cada día más molesta y las luces sólo lo empeoraban.

Pero aun así acudí a tiempo a mi cita. Quería ser positivo.

— _Mamoru recuerda que todo está en la mente, un pensamiento positivo puede cambiar tu vida. —_mi abuela siempre decía eso y desde que me detectaron el tumor repetía esas palabras en mi mente cada mañana antes de salir de casa.

"_Recuerdos de ti_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aunque solo sea por un breve momento"_

Cuando llegué al lugar, la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rosto al recordar las palabras de mi abuela se desvaneció. Nunca había visto a tanta gente en alguna otra de mis citas. Los pacientes sonreían de forma tan dolorosa que se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Sobre todo, al recordar que tendría que permanecer en el hospital por un tiempo.

Mi estancia ahí sólo me ayudo a recordar que no era el único, algo que tal vez me hizo falta antes; pues no había conocido personalmente a otro paciente con cáncer hasta ahora. Sin saberlo me sentí con más energía o eso sentí hasta que los síntomas de la radiación empezaron a hacer estragos en mi ya de por sí, débil cuerpo.

"_Oh, me ilumina…te extraño…"_

Antes del mes quería tirar la toalla, mi cabello aún no se caía pero el vómito y dolor de cuerpo aumentó considerablemente, así como el desgaste de mi vista. Si salía bien de esto tendría que comenzar a usar lentes.

En la siguiente semana tendría mi cita y por fin sabría si esto estaba funcionando o no.

— Hola — la voz de una mujer me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Buen día Sr. Chiba, le traigo un compañero de habitación. —dijo la enfermera sonriendo y empujando la silla de ruedas hasta la cama a mi lado.

— Ren-chan, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Mamoru? —le regañé sonriendo.

—Si la jefa de enfermeras me llega a escuchar llamarlo de esa forma, de seguro me regaña.

"_Las cosas son recuerdos que dejaste aquí"_

— Ohhh Yeni-sempai a veces da miedo. —comentó mi nueva compañera.

— Es la jefa de enfermeras sólo hace su trabajo.

— No la defiendas Ren-chan, además ella me llama por mi nombre. —la cara de sorpresa en la enfermera me dio risa.

—¡Usagi! No te levantes sola, por todos los cielos niña déjame ayudarte.

Ren-chan reprendió a la joven que se levantó temblorosamente de la silla y yo, pude verla por primera vez.

"_Sí, no puedo borrar el tiempo que pase contigo_

_Todavía puedo oír cerca de mis oídos, la triste y dulce canción que cantaste"_

Tenía el cabello en su mayoría rosa pastel con mechones azul, verde, rojo y morado. Tenía tantos colores como el arcoíris, sus ojos eran de azul claro, tan claro como el cielo. Su piel era bastante pálida y parecía muy joven.

— _Tal vez ni siquiera tenga 20_. —Pensé tristemente al comprender que si sería mi compañera de habitación, también era una paciente con cáncer.

— Listo Usagi, tu hermana vendrá con tus cosas en un momento.

— Creo que me pondré celoso. —comenté cuando la enfermera estaba por irse.

— ¿Celoso? —repitieron ambas al unísono.

—A ella la llamas por su nombre con tanta facilidad… —mencioné haciéndome el dolido—Y a mí no puedes llamarme Mamoru.

—Ja, ja, ja, —la risa de mi compañera acabó con mi acto—Lo siento, pero es que pusiste una cara tan graciosa. Además no es su culpa ya que nos conocemos desde hace años, es normal que me llame por mi nombre.

A pesar de que ella lo dijo con tanta alegría y sin darle mucha importancia, la mirada de Ren-chan se cristalizó. Y aun cuando bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía, fui capaz de notarlo. Después de unos segundos levantó la mirada y sólo pude ver ternura, junto con su linda sonrisa antes de despedirse.

"_Woooo…el lugar se inunda, me desquicia…ese sabor"_

— Así que Mamo-chan, ¿Qué haces para divertirte en este lugar tan aburrido?

— ¿Mamo-chan?

—Oh Usa, tan pronto y ya estas molestando. —una chica rubia de ojos azul claro, entró a la habitación con una maleta y un estuche de guitarra.

— Mina no estoy molestando. —el puchero que hizo me pareció adorable, realmente era una niña.

— Hola, mi nombre es Minako Tsukino y esta de aquí es mi muy loca hermanita, Usagi… por favor téngale paciencia.

— De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonreí—Yo soy Mamoru Chiba.

—Chiba…—dijo llevando su dedo índice cerca de sus labios— ¿Chiba? ¿Lo he escuchado? —ahora que lo notaba se parecían mucho.

"_Esta soledad sin cicatrizar, un largo camino a la luna_

_Oh….Tu voz no está llegando"_

— Sí, a mí también me suena. —eran muy similares, nadie negaría que eran hermanas.

— Pero es la primera vez que lo vemos. —hasta yo podía decir que eran casi gemelas.

— Tienes razón, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

— ¿Antes?—dije extrañado ante las palabras de la chica arcoíris.

Lástima no fue… nunca podría sentir lástima. Pena tampoco fue. Sentía dolor, eso era lo que sentía. Me dolió saber la respuesta a la pregunta que tal vez jamás debí hacer.

"_Por favor, Yo…"_

**.**

**.**

El tiempo que pasamos juntos en ese cuarto de hospital, me llenó de los más alegres y significativos momentos de mi vida. Pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos, descubrí en tan poco tiempo muchas cosas sobre Usagi y gracias a ella descubrí más de mí mismo.

El ser llamado Mamo-chan me agradaba siempre y cuando viniera de ella.

— Mamo-chan, ¿Qué haces? —saludó en cuanto entró a la habitación.

— Nada—contesté cerrando mi portátil— ¿Cómo te fue arcoíris?

— Lo de siempre, —dijo sonriendo.

Su sonrisa me parecía increíble, aun cuando vomitaba o le dolía no se quejaba, siempre sonreía.

—Creo que Mamo-chan me oculta algo. —agregó haciendo un puchero.

—No evites mi pregunta Usako.

"_El amante soy, incapaz de cumplir por siempre"_

—Mooo, creo que ya no me agrada mucho que me conozcas tan bien. —cruzó los brazos y se hizo la ofendida—Mmm, pero te perdonaré si me pasas mi guitarra. —a pesar de que decía estar molesta, me miraba de reojo con los brazos cruzados.

Iba a negarme a darle la guitarra, decirle que no necesitaba su perdón y que fuera ella si tanto la quería. Pero entonces pensé un poco más, recordando que al entrar en la silla siempre peleaba con las enfermeras para subir sola a su cama… y hoy no lo había hecho.

Odiaba que la vieran sin su peluca arcoíris, y hoy había vuelto con ella en sus manos, con un pañuelo atado en la cabeza. Debía dolerle mucho el cuerpo, tanto que no podía siquiera gastar energía en ponerse la peluca.

Me levanté sin decir nada y tomé la guitarra, pero no se la entregué.

—Hoy yo toco y tú sólo cantas. —ella sonrió en seguida y asintió felizmente.

"_Muéstrame algún día…de nuevo esa sonrisa_

_Recuerdos de ti…"_

Usagi Tsukino no era menor de edad como yo pensé en un inicio. Tenía 22 años y esta no era su primera batalla contra el cáncer.

Cuando tenía 8 años le fue diagnosticado Leucemia, cargando desde temprana edad el dolor y guardándolo todo. Pero todo terminó a los 15 cuando salió victoriosa. Usako ahora era uno de los pacientes que formaba parte del 0.17% que había desarrollado un cáncer secundario. Hacía un año y medio le detectaron Linfoma de Hopkins en el hígado.

Que mala suerte… pensarían muchos. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en lo admirable que era y seguía preguntándome ¿Cómo podía ser tan optimista, tan alegre y dulce?

Muy pocas veces la veía triste y en menos ocasiones la veía quejarse.

— Mamo-chan, pareces niña. —me había dicho al quejarme después de una radioterapia—Te cantaré una canción para que el dolor se vaya. — el dolor no se había ido, pero yo me enamoré de ella al escuchar su hermosa voz.

Todo en ella me resultaba adorable. Hasta su risa burlesca mientras las enfermeras me rasuraban la cabeza. El brillo en sus ojos azules cuando estaba por hacer una travesura. La forma cómo mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada. El como fruncía el ceño al estar indecisa. Su fuerza. Sus ganas de vivir.

Me había enamorado de ella sin darme cuenta.

"_El ultimo recuerdo, muy dentro de mi corazón en silencio…_

_Oh….Voy a quemarlos y dormir"_

— Mamo-chan esa nota está mal… ¿Cuándo vas a aprender bien?

— Lo siento Arcoíris, aun no aprendo bien. Y ya que no vas a continuar, te propongo algo. —volteó interesada—Si me dices cómo te sientes de verdad hoy, te diré que me dijo el Dr. Tomoe en la cita de esta mañana. — frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

Sonreí viendo que estaba pensándolo.

—Mmm… mmm… Ok. —sabía que era bastante curiosa y no se podría resistir. —Tú primero.

"_Si eres el sol, estaré en la luna_

_Esta noche, la dedico toda a ti…"_

— No, señorita eso es trampa. Tú primero y luego yo. — volvió a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez me sacó la lengua.

—Duele…—dejé la guitarra al pie de mi cama cuando susurro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté pues no había escuchado.

—Ahhh ya lo dije no volveré a repetirlo.

—Usagi, te juro que no escuché. —hizo un puchero mientras me miraba a los ojos para ver si mentía.

—Dije que me duele. —repitió sin mirarme.

"_Por favor, Yo…"_

Me levanté de la cama y me metí en la suya para abrazarla. Creí que tal vez me gritaría, golpearía o algo… pero sólo pegó su cara a mi pecho y me rodeó con los brazos. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba su sollozo mientras mi playera era empapada por sus lágrimas.

Ese día se durmió en mis brazos y la mayor parte de mi agradecía que así fuera.

"_El amante soy, incapaz de cumplir por siempre"_

**.**

**.**

En mi cumpleaños mis padres vinieron a verme y convivieron con mi arcoíris. Mi madre quedó encantada con ella y olvidó que tenía un hijo en la habitación. Aun así no me molestó, ella últimamente estaba más débil y su sonrisa comenzaba a verse forzada. Sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo hermoso que me había cautivado y transmitido tanto.

Verla sonriendo de verdad con mi madre, mientras compartía recetas o las más vergonzosas anécdotas de mi niñez, era suficiente para mí. La visita de mis padres sólo le había dado alegría y brillo a Usagi. Verla otra vez sonreír me dio las fuerzas que a mí también me hacían falta.

"_Por favor, ayúdame a reflejar la visión de mi vida en la luz de la luna roja"_

— Usako ¿Dónde está? — me pregunté a mí mismo después de volver de una sesión y no encontrarla en su cama—Yeni-sempai ¿Sabes dónde está?—pregunté a la jefa de enfermeras que hoy se había ocupado de mí.

— No, ella debería estar aquí. —contestó ayudándome a acomodarme en la cama—Mamoru, puedo preguntar ¿Si ya hablaron de…? —tome un sobre del interior de mi laptop y se la di.

Me miro sin entender y justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntar una de las nuevas enfermeras, entro a la habitación.

—Yeni-sempai, no encuentro un expediente. —Yeni-sempai puso cara de querer matarla y se fue.

"_Recuerdos de ti…"_

Sabía que debíamos hablar, pero sabía que ninguno tenía idea de cómo comenzar esa conversación ¿Cómo podía decirle que mi tumor seguía creciendo a pesar de la radiación? ¿Cómo decirle que ya no veía ni a dos metros de distancia? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ya no tenía más tiempo?

**.**

**.**

"_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aunque solo sea por un breve momento"_

No podía… y por eso es que te escribo esto Usako, rogando que algún día me perdones. Perdóname por los días que no podré pasar a tu lado, por las veces que no voy a poder tomar tu mano…

Perdóname Usagi. Perdóname por no haberte dicho que te amo.

Y gracias. Gracias por llenar de alegría mis últimos días. Gracias por ser mi apoyo y mi fuerza. Porque aun cuando no lo creas, hiciste por mi mucho más de lo que imaginas y lamento no poder estar allí para devolverte aunque sea un poco de lo que hiciste por mí…

Por eso deseo pedirte que nunca cambies, mi arcoíris. Sigue iluminando hermosamente todo a tu alrededor con tu sonrisa... que yo te estaré observando.

Siempre estaré contigo Usagi.

Con amor… Mamoru Chiba.

"_Oh, me ilumina…te extraño…"_

**.**

**.**

Apreté la carta en mis manos mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, y caminé hasta su cama, ahora vacía, pegando las hojas a mi pecho. Yeni-sempai me seguía de cerca pues mis piernas apenas me sostenían.

— Usagi

Cuando Yeni-sempai me abrazó descargué en ella todo mi dolor por unos segundos, luego me separé de ella y levanté la cara, mirando a través de la ventana.

Había dejado de llover y unos rayos de sol empezaban a abrirse paso entre las oscuras nubes. En el cielo se proyectó un brillante y hermoso arcoíris, entonces me limpié las lágrimas… su rostro alegre apareció en mi mente, y de pronto me encontré también sonriendo.

— También te amaba tonto, demasiado…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola chicas, Feliz día de los enamorados. Espero les gustara esta idea que llego a mí. Recuerden dejar su opinión sobre mi alegre historia o un tomatazo por Evil :P**

**Besitos de trufas de nuez con ron y abrazos. **


	2. Planetarium

**Como saben estoy escribiendo Sarang, Ai… ¿Love? Que es una historia bastante rosa, por así decirlo. Y pues desde que escribo algo bastante ligero, mi ardilla y yo no somos los mismos... sentimos que nos falta algo. Y es por eso, que en este bello d****ía de los enamorados haré algo más mío… **

**¬¬ O si... es como temen. Esto sera algo romántico pero triste. **

**Nota: Comparte el mismo nombre que la canción que use y es interpretada por Ai Otsuka. Debo añadir que es una canción bastante vieja.**

* * *

**. **

**~ ~ Planetarium ~ ~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana me levanté más temprano que de costumbre, con la clara idea que hoy sí lo lograría. Entré casi corriendo al baño y sin templar el agua, entré en la regadera. Debía darme una ducha rápida si quería salir antes de que alguien lo notara.

Unos minutos bastaron para que saliera y me vistiera. Me debatí entre si tomar o no la secadora cuando escuché ruido proveniente de algún cuarto en la casa de mi hermana.

—Mierda… —debía haber despertado a mi hermana o sobrinos.

Acomodé en mi hombro la bolsa que había preparado con antelación desde la noche anterior, tomé el cepillo y una liga para meterlos en la bolsa. Escuché otro ruido mientras metía mi guitarra a su estuche. Lo agarré fuerte y salí de mi habitación justo al tiempo que vi a mi hermana abrir su puerta.

— ¿Usa? —sus ojos perdieron la somnolencia y se apresuró intentando llegar a mi lado.

—Lo siento Mina… volveré por la noche.

—Por favor, Usa… —gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Tomé las llaves del auto y presioné el botón para abrir tanto la cochera como el auto. Abrí la puerta que daba a la cochera y rodeé la camioneta para llegar al auto, abrí la puerta y acomodé la guitarra en el asiento del copiloto. Me senté y cerré la puerta justo al tiempo que Mina entraba a la cochera. Prendí el auto con la bolsa aun en mi hombro sin siquiera haberme puesto el cinturón.

—Usagi, por favor… baja del auto.

—No bajaré e iré a verle quieras o no. —metí la reversa y pisé el pedal para alejarme.

No quería escucharle decir lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esto? Ya pasaron 2 años… Usa, baja del auto… —me gritó.

No le miré, porque sabía que la miraría con odio y no quería odiarla. Pisé a fondo el acelerador y salí de ahí. Conduje durante unas cuadras cuando no lo soporté más y me detuve. Miré por el retrovisor, casi podía jurar que había aparcado tras de mí. Me sorprendió un poco el no encontrar la camioneta como otras veces.

Agarré la liga e improvisé un chongo con mi cabello mojado. De entre mi pecho saque la USB para conectarla con el estéreo. De inmediato, los acordes comenzaron a llenar el auto, pero al mismo tiempo… la tristeza y la melancolía me hacían recordar su sonrisa.

Y sin importar cuanto le extrañara o cuanto me doliera, la imagen de él sonriendo me provocaba una sonrisa que a los pocos segundos era acompañada de lágrimas.

**.**

**"**_El sol se oculta y las voces de los niños se vuelven lejanas._

_Sé que estás en algún lugar, lejos, bajo este cielo.**"**_

**_._**

Mi voz comenzó a sonar acompañando a los acordes, era una nueva canción. Una que había escrito y grabado sólo para él.

**.**

**"**_En el final del verano nos escapábamos y encontramos este parque.**"**_

**_._**

Una que habría querido no sentir, pero que no había podido evitar escribir.

**.**

**"**_De alguna forma aún recuerdo aquella constelación._**"**

**.**

Subí el volumen hasta el tope y conduje hasta ahí, al lugar donde podía verlo.

**.**

**"**_Aunque no nos veamos, quiero que seas feliz al igual que como te recuerdo.**"**_

**_._**

No tardé mucho en llegar y antes de bajar tomé mi guitarra y entré a la tienda que estaba en la entrada.

—Buen día…

—Hola, me gustaría llevar ese por favor. —saludé y señalé el que había llamado mi atención.

—Claro.

**.**

**"**_Recuerdo aquel aroma y los fuegos artificiales explotan…**"**_

**_._**

—Aquí tiene.

Dejé el dinero en el mostrador.

—Gracias.

—Que tenga buen día.

**.**

_**"**Quiero ir hacia donde estás, quiero correr hacia ti.**"**_

**.**

Mientras subía por las escaleras en busca del lugar, no puede evitar pensar en cuánto tiempo había pasado. Como bien Mina había dicho, habían pasado 2 años y en ese tiempo sólo había podido venir una veces.

**.**

**"**_Aunque no pueda ver nada en esta oscuridad, aunque tenga miedo. Estaré bien.**"**_

**_._**

Entonces, Mina y sus padres me habían obligado a regresar a mi cuarto y me impidieron volver a venir. Había gritado tanto, hasta quedarme afónica…

—Piensa en lo que dirá si recaes… —me gritó justo después de golpearme.

**.**

**"**_El cielo con incontables estrellas está aquí, para siempre.**" **_

**_._**

—Usagi, por favor… mi hijo… quiere verte sonreír, verte bien… y si sigues así… —entre lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada de su madre, fue que dejé de pelear.

**.**

**"**_No lloraré, porque el cielo que vi contigo era hermoso.**"**_

**_._**

Giré la mirada no queriendo mostrarles mis lágrimas pero al ver la cama a mi lado vacía, me quebró.

**.**

**"**_El sonido de tus pasos por aquel camino resuenan en mis oídos, pero sólo puedo ver mi enorme sombra.**"**_

**_._**

Llegué al lugar y sonreí al verle… acomodé y limpié el lugar antes de sentarme lo más cerca que podía.

—Hola… sí que ha pasado un tiempo…

Saqué la guitarra del estuche y comencé a afinarla. El viento, a pesar de ser temprano, era bastante cálido y la vista en definitiva era hermosa…

**.**

**"**_Aunque así nada ha cambiado, ni siquiera estos dolorosos recuerdos.**"**_

**_._**

—Mi cabello ha crecido bastante, ¿No crees? Sé que no es tan genial como recuerdas… ya sabes… todo rosa con uno que otro azul, verde, rojo y morado… —me reí al tiempo que una lágrima se me escapaba.

Dejé de tocar para poder limpiar mis lágrimas.

**.**

**"**No importa cuanto lo piense, tú ya no estás aquí…**"**

**.**

—Sabes, aun después de tanto tiempo… recuerdo claramente la primera vez que nos encontramos. —Me reí mientras comenzaba a tocar nuevamente— Te enojaste porque a mí me llamaban por mi nombre y a ti no. Fueron tantos momentos y están tan frescos en mi cabeza, que me resulta difícil continuar mientras que tú estás aquí.

**.**

_**"**Quiero ir hacia donde estás, puedo ser pequeña, puedo ser pequeña…**"**_

**.**

—Te extraño, demasiado… pensaba tanto en ti que tuve que escribirte una canción mientras recordaba cómo te regañaba al enseñarte a tocar la guitarra. Sé que desde donde estás… has podido escucharla, pero yo realmente quería venir a cantártela. —cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

**.**

**"**_Pero eres la persona que más amo, así que puedo ser fuerte.**"**_

**_._**

Casi de inmediato, mis lágrimas acompañaron mi voz que con cada palabra se iba quebrando. Aun así, no dejé de cantar… necesitaba cantarle aquí y necesitaba que él me escuchara.

**.**

**"**_Suavemente intento decirle mi deseo a una estrella fugaz.**"**_

**_._**

Por qué eso era el único de mis deseos que evitaría que su sonrisa se borrara. Pues si cualquier otro llegara a ser concedido, estaba completamente segura de que le haría llorar.

**.**

**"**_No voy a llorar por el hermoso e inalcanzable cielo._

_Aunque no nos veamos, quiero que seas feliz tal como te recuerdo.**"**_

**_._**

Aunque no podía negar que aun ahora lo seguía pidiendo, una y otra vez. Suplicaba a quien fuera, desde dioses de diferentes religiones y hasta a los mismos demonios, no importó quien fuera mientras cumpliera mi deseo de verte.

**.**

**"**_Recuerdo aquel aroma, y los fuegos artificiales explotan.**"**_

**_._**

Pero nunca recibí respuesta y sin importar cuanto deseaba que en esa ocasión el cáncer me venciera, parecía que los dioses y demonios a los que oré, se divertían ante cada anuncio de mejoría que recibía.

.

"_Quiero ir hacia donde estás, quiero que tomes mi pequeña mano."_

_._

Renegué del destino que se negaba a llevarme a tu lado y en dos ocasiones intenté cumplir mi deseo por mí misma… más uno de mis sobrinos había entrado al baño y la siguiente vez, conseguí una cicatriz que ahora adornaba mi muñeca.

.

"_Quiero llorar… ese era… ere era… un hermoso cielo."_

_._

Realmente creí que el universo entero me impedía volver a verte y las últimas palabras en tu carta, provocaban siempre dolor y culpa.

**.**

**"**_Intenté suavemente decirle mi deseo a una estrella fugaz._

_Quiero llorar… estos sentimientos no te alcanzaran en el cielo…**"**_

**.**

Terminé mi canción, tu canción… mi visión estaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban a la espera de correr libres por mis mejillas. Sin dejar mi guitarra estiré mi mano hasta tocar tu lápida.

—Tengo que irme… no porque lo quiera… lo haré porque dijiste que yo era tu fuerza. Y como bien dijo mi hermana, seguir avanzando y aceptar que no estas, es lo único que puedo hacer para no decepcionarte.

Guardé mi guitarra y cuando todo estuvo listo, me levanté.

—Usagi…

Levanté la voz al escuchar una voz familiar.

—Señora Chiba… —le saludé al verla llegar con un ramo de flores.

—Niña, no deberías estar aquí… —la tristeza en su voz era palpable.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia ella para detenerme una vez nos separaba unos dos pasos.

—Nunca dejaré de intentar venir a verle. Deberían rendirse con su idea de que debo olvidarlo. Volveré a mi vida, terminaré mi carrera e incluso conseguiré un trabajo… pero sin importar qué pase, no voy a dejarlo atrás. No cuando aún le amo tanto.

—Mi hijo, no quería verte atada de esa manera. Él quería que encontraras a alguien…

—Ese alguien ya no está. —Le interrumpí molesta— Que tenga buen día.

Caminé alejándome de él aun cuando lo que quería era quedarme, debía demostrarles a todos pero sobre todo a él… a Mamoru, que podía continuar con mi vida aun si él no estaba a mi lado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hace dos años me pidieron una continuación de esta historia, hoy la traigo para todas ustedes y nuevamente quiero aclarar que no he leído, visto ni nada, el libro y película de "BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA"**

**¿Por qué lo aclaro? Pues porque desde que publique Lunar Eclipse varias personas me dijeron que era similar a la película, pero yo escribí esta historia cuando la película estaba siendo anunciada "Próximamente en cines" y los únicos libros que he leído son de Charles Dickens, Nicolás Sparks, Dante Alighieri, Fernando Trujillo Sanz y las sagas de Harry Potter, Los juegos del hambre, Narnia, Existence, New Species, La Bella Durmiente... O.O … Las últimas dos, son sagas bastante eróticas.**

**Y pues de ahí en más, muchos pero muchos libros de poesías. Debido a que desde secundaria he participado en concursos de declamación y como dato informativo… en todos en quedado en los tres primeros jijiji.**

**Ahora comencemos con los rw que me dejaron en la primera parte de esta triste historia…**

* * *

**Princessqueen**

Muchas gracias por tu rw, me alegro que a pesar de lo triste te gustara. Besos y buenos deseos, espero volver a saber de ti pronto.

**Faby Amy Mizuno**

Faby linda, gracias a ti por el rw. Tú no tienes nada que agradecer y lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por una situación similar. Él cáncer es una enfermedad espantosa y no es algo que pudieras desearle ni a la peor escoria en el planeta. Gracias por el piropo y besos para ti tambien. Espero volver a leer un rw tuyo porque creo que hace mucho que no recibo de ti jajaja.

**Guest**

Hola linda o guapo (Por en caso de que no seas niña jijiji) Jajaja creo que para todos fue bastante confuso jajaja yo en lo personal no creí que se malinterpretara pues como al final habla de que como ella abraza la carta que le dejo… pero hubo muchos que en ese momento me comentaron por face, "¿Quién murió? ¿Él o ella?" Jajaja lamento no haberlo dejado tan claro, yo sólo quería que se confundieran un poco. Pues no le pudo ganar, es una enfermedad bastante cruel y quería que fuera real. Aunque confieso que al principio la iba a matar a ella jajaja. Y con eso me despido, Besos.

**Brujitadcc**

Hola preciosa, hace mucho que no tengo un rw tuyo y eso me pone algo triste. Espero que te guste la segunda parte después de dos años jajaja sobre todo porque puede que termines otra vez como magdalena jajaja. Que mala soy. Como mencionaste es una grave enfermedad y por eso mismo no podía dejarlos juntos. Besos y gracias por el rw, espero leerte pronto carlita.

**Princessserenity4ever**

Hola linda, he venido a insistir con esta historia para que vuelvas a hacer pucheros. Lamento lo de tu tía, en mi familia tambien hay algo de eso y aunque la mayoría fueron cuando yo era muy pequeña sé que es algo horrible. Es una enfermedad que no respeta edad ni sexo, los que salen de ella son muy pocos y muy afortunados… la pérdida de un ser querido siempre nos llena de dolor y arrepentimientos sin importar cuan preparados creemos estar. Un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos para ti y tu familia. Besos y gracias por el Rw.

**Selene 333**

Eli, mi linda y preciosa Eli. Como estas? Espero que esta historia te haga llorar jajaja ok no. La verdad es que yo no he visto ni me ha tocado saber de alguien que encuentre el amor al final, he sabido que lo encuentran tarde pero no al final. Son pocos por no decir contados los que valoran el día a día, por lo general te embriagas en el trabajo, estudios y problemas… bien dice el dicho que hasta que nos falta algo nos damos cuenta de ello. Cuando yo era esclava de las corporación y asalariada X, no hacía más que trabajar y trabajar… me perdí muchos eventos familiares y todo tipo de reuniones realmente creí que podía hacerlo todo hasta que mi cuerpo dijo "Ya no ma….." tuve que estar mucho tiempo internada y para cuando fui libre de agujas, no pude continuar con el mismo ritmo y tuve que dejar la escuela y eso. Desde ahí fue cuando comencé a asistir a reuniones y sentí algo de tristeza cuando mis sobrinos hacían show porque por fin había ido a su cumpleaños. No es necesario felicitarme jajaja pero te doy al alivio al decirse que como bien sabes, seguí igual jijiji. Espero que ese mensaje adicional fuera bueno para tu día a día. Besos mi linda Eli 3

**Kuro Neko-chan**

Jajaja espero que seas el mismo Kuro Neko jajaja es sólo que la terminación chan es demasiado femenina para que la uses. Si no eres el mismo, una disculpa y si lo eres... me intriga saber que pensabas al agregarlo? Bueno mejor contestare, lamentablemente es algo bastante real, pero por la misma razón la hice de ese modo. En lo personal no me gusta inventar cosas, datos y demás, si la historia no es del género de fantasía. Cuando lo escribí, realmente me puse a investigar mucho sobre el tema, porque en lo personal yo desconocía mucho sobre él. Tontamente creía saber cosas sobre la enfermedad y cuando termine de investigar, me di cuenta que lo que yo pensaba estaba completamente mal. Gracias a ti por el rw.

**Rosse Tenoh Chiba**

Mi niña linda, hace poco vi que por fin, si… después de tantos años (hay que dramática yo) y milenios, por fin has terminado de leer Volver a Amar. Ahora arrojando eso de lado, volveré a admitir que amo hacer llorar a la gente. De verdad que lo disfruto… jajaja lo sé, soy cruel y hasta un poco masoquista. Espero que este capítulo, tambien te haga llorar. Además, no puedes reclamarme pues el especial del año pasado fue demasiada miel para mí y lo hice pensando en ti y las demás abejitas que se quejaban porque era mala. Por esa misma razón es que comencé a escribir la nueva que estoy publicando cada 18 del mes. Es una comedia, algo bastate raro en mi jajaja. Por cierto, creo que tú ya habías leído el prólogo de esa, así que espero pronto un rw jajaja. O sí, yo te ejerzo presión. Besos.

**Elizabeth2261**

Eliza linda, hace mucho que no se de ti. Espero que esta segunda parte te traiga de nuevo a mi TT~TT Bueno, volviendo al rw que me dejaste hace dos años. Creo que ya te había comentado que el que murió fue él… pero si no, espero que esta continuación lo deje más claro. Así como espero que reviva el nudo en tu garganta. La razón por la que, ¿Cómo lo digo? Pues la razón por la que lo mate, es porque realmente quería que fuera apegada a realidad. Así de ese modo podía plasmar lo cruel y dura que es esa enfermedad, además de que desde el Summary comente que no sería la típica historia de amor. Y por último diré que ella sobrevivió por segunda ocasión y eso es lo que me permitió hacer un "Después de" Besos.

**Chat'de'Lune**

Holo, linda Chat. Lamento la mala experiencia que tuviste, la verdad que todos los que rodean ya sea amistosamente o familiarmente a una persona con esta enfermedad, sufren cruelmente… tal vez no físicamente, pero si mental y emocionalmente. La pérdida de un ser querido, siempre deja huella en nosotros y como mencionas, no nos queda más que apoyarles mientras están y cuando ya no están, simplemente hay que extrañarles. Besos.

**Yssareyes48**

Oh chica, de ti hace tanto que no sé de ti que siento que otro poco más de tiempo y ya no sabré quien eres, no te creas… sabes como soy de exagerada. Espero que estés bien y que tu ausencia no sea por algo malo. Volviendo a tu rw de hace dos años, es verdad lo que menciona… en ocasiones somos muy egoístas y no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que es muy tarde. Besos linda, y espero que te guste y que no te haga llorar tanto con esta continuación.

**Isakhj**

Hola, gracias por leerme y por dejarme rw, de verdad muchas gracias. Lamentablemente escogí uno de los cáncer más feos para él, así que nunca tuvo oportunidad pues desde el inicio menciona que no le pueden hacer una cirugía para retirar el tumor porque está en un área "no operable" además que él no quiso internarse para recibir mejor atención, no acepto hacerlo hasta que el dr insistió e insistió así como que vio que los medicamentos que le daban no ayudaban para nada. Creo que no lo hizo… ¬¬ jajaja ok yo soy la autora así que no debo usar esa frase. Ok, aluciné un poco y me puse en el lugar de Mamo… desde ahí, pude llegar al hecho de que no me gustaría decirle, tendría miedo de que ella solo me viera como un amigo en vez de algo más… y en el caso de que me vea de la misma forma, no podría decirle cuando soy consciente de que estoy a punto de morir. Realmente no me gustaría a poner una cadena invisible que le impida continuar… Bueno, aquí le cortó o seguiré con mi alucinación jajaja. Besos

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos, anímate a dejar de ser un lector anónimo y déjame un rw... Besos.**


End file.
